


Twisting you 'round my fingers

by Criska



Category: Ensemble Stars
Genre: Creampie, Edging, Love fueled verbal taunting, M/M, PWP, Powerplay, Riding, Snowballing, nippleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:18:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criska/pseuds/Criska
Summary: Rei and Koga get it on.That's it, that's the plot.





	Twisting you 'round my fingers

 

Rei's lips curved into a sly smile as he bore down into Koga's unfocused, dazed eyes. Leaning back, he balanced his hands on Koga's toned thighs as he lifted his hips enough for the tip of the younger boy's flushed cock to pop out with a wet noise, a streak of precum promptly trailing out and dripping down the curve of his ass. The returning confused, frustration fueled moans at the denied stimulation triggering the senior's smirk to grow bigger.

However, as Koga's abused lips appeared to be about to form around words, any trace of contentment faded from Rei's face, his piercing red eyes dangerously narrowing into small slits. Swiftly, he shot a hand forward and smacked it down over Koga's mouth, effectively silencing any further complain. Upon the bold action, the yellow of Koga's eyes took on a dark glint, and Rei felt his sharp fangs scrape the soft flesh of his palm, his senses urging him to bite down.

\- Easy, easy, boy. Rei whispered.

Before Koga could react, he put himself into a steady position again and moved his hand behind, patting around Koga's body and blindly wrapping it around Koga's throbbing cock. In spite of the weight of Rei's body keeping him still, his junior's body reacted like clockwork as he thrust up his hips into his hand, craving any touch to his straining cock. Red eyes didn't stray from his face as he screwed his eyes shut, tears forming at the corners, and his lips under Rei's hand twisting into a frown. A confident smirk plastered on his face, Rei slowly jerked his hand up, then down, in a teasing, almost cruel pace. Even though his eyes were elsewhere, he could clearly feel the member in his hand fill out even further, trails of precum dribbling down the cock around his hand.

After a few more strokes, he spoke again.

\- You're so easy, Wanko. Are a few cockrubs really all it takes to tame you?

He didn't miss the way Koga's shoulders tensed up at the words, clearly offended, yet the boy couldn't voice his thoughts, enabling Rei's flow of words to hit close to home.

\- Who am I kidding, I'm the one that trained you into this perfect fucktoy. With a smirk, he freed Koga's cock, and brought his hand over Koga's right pec. With little hesitation, his fingers instantly groped at the flesh here, two of them closing snugly around a sensitive, stiff nipple. Vibrations from Koga's surprised gasp hit his hand, further boldening Rei to tug more tightly at his nipple. See, Wanko ? How tuned to me your body's become? Try as you might, you can't cum from your hands anymore, isn't that right?

Again, Koga's eyes squeezed shut, as though that'd prevent Rei's words from reaching him.

\- Isn't that right?

A sudden nipple tweak earned him another muffled gasp, the shivers coursing through the boy's body not going unnoticed. Koga's defeated gaze met Rei's sharp eyes and he nodded, before looking away. That mellowed Rei, and his grip on Koga's nipple grew less forceful, like an apology, he started softly rubbing over the abused skin, cooing at the drained junior.

\- See, Wanko, that wasn't so hard. He lifted his palm off Koga's mouth for a second, before he leaned down to press his lips over his in a soft, short peck. Koga's eyes widened, then fluttered shut, his senses tuning out anything that wasn't the feel of Rei's soft lips on his, and his nimble fingers working his nipple. When Rei pulled away, he put his hand back atop Koga's lips, and glanced behind.

\- My, my, this little ordeal didn't put a damper on your mood, I see. He commented around a grin, taking in the girth of Koga's boner.

Cheekiness still coming off him, Rei brought his free hand back around Koga's weeping cock and clamped down hard. The hips below him jerked up almost strongly enough to knock him off his body, but Rei stood his ground. With a comtemplating expression, he directed the tip of the boy's cock right back towards his fluttering pucker, the head grazing the sensitive flesh.

\- Don't forget, Wanko: no cumming until I give the green light.

With these last words, he sunk down on the pulsing cock, biting into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood to keep himself from letting out any noise that'd break his in charge persona, while Koga's muffled groans were unabashedly filling the room.

Aware that his junior expected him to start moving up and down, he stayed still as he leaned forward and cupped Koga's pec with a hand. With perfect timing, he clenched down hard around the cock inside him as he greedily latched onto Koga's sensitive nipple, his trimmed painted nails grazing the rosy bud, adding to the rush of stimulation.

Koga visibly jerked below him, arching his back in a deep curve as he pushed into Rei's hand with no regards to coming off desperate, which he admittedly was. Satisfied with Koga's response, Rei rewarded him by rocking his hips as he continued abusing the stiff nipple. The riding only went on for a few seconds before he stopped again, feeling Koga was nearing the edge. He looked on as Koga's watery eyes opened again, brimming with need and desperation.

\- Aw, don't make these eyes at me. A good boy gets his reward in due time.

He twisted Koga's nipple harder to accentuate his point, earning another arch from the boy. He was contemplating switching nipples when he felt a wet tongue swipe over his hand. Intrigued, he looked up and raised his hand for Koga to speak up.

In-between ragged breaths, the younger boy was able to formulate a sentence.

\- It hurts, Senpai. He whined, hips quivering in a futile attempt to thrust up into Rei.

Annoyed at being interrupted with no good reason, Rei tsked, putting his hand back and shooting his other hand over the leftout nipple, tugging at it with no qualms. Again, shudders rocked through Koga and his cock pulsed inside Rei, staining his insides with more precum, the liquid unable to dribble out past Koga's cock plugging up his senior. Rei inadvertly moaned as he could feel his insides further shape around Koga's cock the bigger he became. His own cock was straining against his belly button, but he paid it no regards, solely focusing on his junior's cock and nipples for this session.

\- See, Koga? It's time you accepted you're a defiled Kouhai that could get off from just having his nipples played.

Again with the verbal taunting, this time Koga decided to take it full front though, not wanting to set off Rei's nerves again.

Unshed tears shined at the corners of his clouded eyes as sparks of pleasure went off through his body with every graze of Rei's fingers against his nipple. Before he and Rei fell into this kind of relationship, he had never even spared a thought to his nipples and the added stimulus they could bring, always frantically jerking his cock (admittedly, to thoughts of Rei's pretty face, and pretty hands, and pretty legs, and pretty whole being) until his balls drew high and he shot up all across his chest in thick streaks.

Rei had... introduced him to new pleasures, to say the least.

With a swift tug at the senstive bud, the junior was forcibly pulled out of his daydreaming. His eyes clearing a bit as he was able to make out the general outline of Rei's body above his. With a frown and a squint, he also realized the older boy's lips were curled downwards.

 _Why? What had he done wrong?_ He panicked.

Rei caught himself quickly at Koga's transparent anguish, softening his expression. He apologetically moved his hand to Koga's hair, damp with sweat and tears, brushing it back with gentle strokes. Once he was confident Koga was reassured enough, he returned to his previous activities.

Cirling a teasing finger around Koga's nipple, he pondered for an instant. A brief glance at the mural clock informed him this had been going enough for a tad too long compared to usual, and it showed. Koga was starting to space out as a mecanism for holding off cumming until he was given the go ahead. While he liked the obedience, he also wanted Koga to enjoy himself along with him.

With a humming sound, he looked down at the panting boy below him. Intending to twist his abused nipple between two fingers for a last time, his deep red pools widened as soon as he had done that. If Koga's flushed, scrunched up face didn't clue him in on the boy having just blown his load within his deepest reaches, the sensation of hot, potent cum pouring into him definitely did.

He gasped, positively shocked, a pale hand going around his backside to pat at his ass, brushing Koga's wilting cock as it did so, and scooping up some of the cum that was already oozing out of his clenching pucker.

\- S-sorry, Senpai. Koga managed in between erratic pants, the previous tears a layer of sheen on his face, thighs still trembling from the impromptu orgasm.

Rei took a deep breath. Trying to get the situation back under control, he replaced the shock on his face with something that was, hopefully, more assured.

\- I should be punishing you for disobeying my orders, however... he trailed off, dragging his fingers across Koga's cheek, staining it with his own cum. His fingers went as far as Koga's lips, sliding along the plump flesh, leaving them tainted in their wake.

The look in Rei's eyes was clear enough, and Koga didn't need instructions to flick out his tongue and lick off the thick liquid off his lips, going over the area multiple times to make sure he didn't miss any drop. His cheek was too far to reach, however, and Rei sympathetically leaned down, licking a long trail up Koga's reddened cheek before moving over to his lips, catching them in a deep kiss. His tongue flicked out inside Koga's mouth, swirling over his teeth, transferring the cum over to his junior. He continued this until Koga's cheek was spotless again, then got off Koga's hips.

The younger boy whined at the loss of Rei's grounding warmth over his body, but the raven collapsing besides him and throwing a snug arm around his chest had him perking up soon enough. As they lied in this position, Koga registered Rei's dick poking his hip, and a wave of panic passed over him.

\- Shit, you didn't-

\- It's fine. Rei hummed, eyes closed. You can pay me back later. His lips tilted into a smile, and Koga was positive that if he could see his eyes, they'd be gleaming with slyness.

That relaxed him, however, and he closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep with Rei curled up to his side.

 


End file.
